User talk:LevL
Talkbubble Hello. My name is Buckle Bruiser. I've just joined today because I've been an Unregister Contributer for a long time (not a vandal). I have quite some knowledge on Kingdom Hearts and I was wondering if I could have a talkbubble. Could I have the Buckle Bruiser (namesake) unversed with the talkbubble being colour coded to this particular unversed. With the quotes: I am a Buckle Bruiser... (top) and ...I have VERY small feet. Please? --Buckle Bruiser 17:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, on my talkbubble, it says your name not mine and I don't know how to fix it. --Buckle Bruiser 19:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Happy Wikiversary! C'mon Holland! Nuff Said. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 11:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alas, we didn't win. I think we can partly blame the referee for that, but the Dutch also missed some good chances. Thanks for the support, though. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 08:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, LevL. Could you be kind enough to tell me about talk bubbles & how to use them? Thanks, (TorranceMouse 21:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Talking Bubbles Thank heaven you told me, but can I do this on my own? (TorranceMouse 02:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! (TorranceMouse 22:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) See also I've been meaning to say, thank you SO MUCH for getting the ball rolling on this. I hated using Also.Glorious CHAOS! 19:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) So did I. There are many more randomly capitalised words on this wiki, however, so there is still a lot of work to do. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 19:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Je t'invite... Hola! Talk bubbles Everyone has these talkbubbles do you know how I can get some?EnternalXIII 13:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. You can make one for yourself with the help of this guide. If you think that's too difficult, I can make one for you. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 13:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I already get the format for the Talk bubbles, but I can't seem to create a template page for me (matacorn), every time I do, the page deletes itself after i edit it. ~ Matacorn That's strange. Perhaps you're not doing it right. You should create the page Template:Matacorn, place your bubble on that page, and then it shouldn't be deleted. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 14:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wah!!!!! Can you please just make me a page. I tried it 5 more times, and every time the page deleted itself. I even got the format and everything! ~Matacorn I created the page. It is here. Just remove what I have written and add your talk bubble, then it should work. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 05:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I tried it but I can't get the hang of this programing stuff...I couldn't even make a info box.EnternalXIII 12:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, EternalXIII, do you want me to make a talk bubble for you? If so, just tell me the character, colours and quotes. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 14:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Roxas,black,yellow text,No.XIII,The key of destiny.EnternalXIII 12:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Stop hey stupid stop coping other people i said that TayMac Craft Oh, another insult. It seems as though some people hate me for doing my job. Please sign your posts when posting a message by typing ~~~~, and please start a new section on my talk page if it is not related to any of the other sections. Also, please use grammar and punctuation on my page. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 13:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!!!!! LevL my talk bubbles stoppded working!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The final wairror of nothingness 12:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) They do work, you just used the wrong code. Instead of "Roxastext", you should have typed "roxas". For the codes, please see what's written in the talkboxes here. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 12:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Holland Wow there 3 Hollanders now : me, Jevr and you. -- 06:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Good to see another Dutch user on the Wiki. I know there are more Dutch users, but only you and I are really active on the wiki, the others (almost) never edit. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 08:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Why do we even talk English. We can talk Dutch to each other haha. 16:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you help me with my signature? It doesn't work anymore. Your signature doesn't work because the page User:Secret agent clank/Sig doesn't exist. You have to create that page first. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 16:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Do you know how to make a talk bubble? -- 16:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. If you'd like me to make one for you, just tell me the colours, character and quotes you want. If you'd like to try to make one yourself, this page should be able to help you. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 16:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd want the upper half coloured red and the lower half, then a picture of Vanitas's awakening, how he looks there, and the qoute for the userpage Good, lets see what you're made of and for the talk page I meant exactly what I said, idiot. Thanks that you want to do that. Besides in which city do you live? I live in Purmerend. -- 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I finished your talk bubble. It looks like this: To use it, you should type . I don't know if I chose the right image and the right colour for the lower half, so please tell me if it's not right. To answer your question, I live very close to Utrecht. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Only 2 things are not completely right: the lower half black, but I forgot to say that. And the image (If you know the one from user Shadowstwilight's talkbubble) from the awakening but then only Vanitas without the awakening. I hope this is enough information, if not I will see if I can explain that further.-- 04:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the colour of the lower half. About the image, you could use the one from ShadowsTwilight's talk bubble, however, I think you should ask him if you may use the image first, because I think the image belongs to him. So if you ask that and he says yes, I'll edit your talk bubble. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 09:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask. -- 09:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It looks great. Only I've still one question. How do you make that straight line or do you have put it by Special preferences? 04:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) What straight line are you talking about? - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 19:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, about the line after 04:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You mean this one: |? Well, there should be a key on your keyboard with that line, I think it is the same key as this one: \. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 18:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hey have you heard that wikia is getting new skin?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 07:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and it looks terrible. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 13:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Go to MORE (next to log out on the top of your screen)-->Preferences-->Skin, there you can choose the the option "New Wikia skin". - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 14:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) How terrible: 100%! If you sign your name at this link, then you can help put a stop to this! UxieLover1994 14:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I signed. I really hope they will listen. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 14:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That's right. If they don't listen to us, I don't even want to be part of wikia anymore, unless the wiki decides not to move, of course. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 15:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC)